Future Century technology
Weapons and Technology from the Future Century as seen in the Mobile Fighter G Gundam series, listed in alphabetical order. Battle Mode This is the first of the Shining Gundam's high-powered modes, which allows it to employ its devastating Shining Finger attack. In this form, the Gundam's arm covers pop out and its face armor opens for extra ventilation. This transformation increases the Shining Gundam's speed and offensive capabilities, but reduces its sensor effectiveness, adaptability, and defensive strength. Berserker System A unique technology developed by the military forces of Neo Sweden, and installed in the Nobel Gundam assigned to Allenby Beardsley. When the Berserker System is triggered by an external induction signal, it brings out 120% of Allenby's latent fighting ability, while at the same time transforming her into a raging beast; a literal berserker. Core Lander Many Gundams are equipped with a built-in core lander, a detachable hover vehicle which houses the mobile fighter's cockpit. As well as providing Gundam Fighters with a convenient means of personal transportation, these vehicles also double as emergency escape systems. Devil Gundam/Ultimate Gundam In the year F.C. 59, a revolutionary new mobile fighter was completed at the space colony of Neo Japan. Developed by the scientist Dr. Raizo Kasshu with the help of his son Kyoji, this "Ultimate Gundam" was a masterpiece of nanotechnology. Thanks to the microscopic machines which made up its body, the Ultimate Gundam possessed almost unlimited powers of self-multiplication, self-recovery, and self-evolution. However, no sooner was this incredible machine completed than it was seized by Kyoji Kasshu, who fled to Earth with the stolen Ultimate Gundam. Severely damaged during its flight to Earth, the Ultimate Gundam began regenerating itself, using its self-enhancement powers to evolve into the sinister Devil Gundam. DG Cells The Devil Gundam's evil influence is manifested in the form of so-called "DG Cells." Using its powers of self-replication, the Devil Gundam can infect living beings with microscopic nanomachines that function as a kind of biomechanical virus. These DG Cells spread rapidly through their victims' bodies, first covering their skin with metallic scales, and then invading their central nervous systems. By the time the contagion reaches the brain, its effects are generally irreversible, and the victim becomes nothing more than a puppet dominated by the will of the Devil Gundam. Since DG Cells are mechanical in nature, their effects can also extend to machines and vehicles. When a Gundam Fighter is infected by this virus, the contagion spreads to his or her mobile fighter as well, enhancing its capabilities and enabling it to regenerate any damage it sustains. In the last stage of the infection, the pilot and mobile fighter merge into a monstrous hybrid, completely under the Devil Gundam's control. The DG Cells are all but stated to be based on the original advanced nanotechnology of the Ultimate Gundam, enabling its three special abilities of self-evolution, self-multiplication, and self-recovery. Like the rest of its abilities, the scope and speed of their effects are limited by the strength of the Devil Gundam's core life unit. Self-evolution The first special ability of the Devil Gundam allows it to mutate and evolve into new forms, continually gaining new abilities and increased power. Self-multiplication The Devil Gundam's second special ability allows it to reproduce itself via the DG Cells, infecting machines and living organisms alike as well as spawning minions such as the Death Army and Gundam Heads. Self-recovery The third and final special ability of the Devil Gundam enables it to repair almost any damage it sustains over time, although larger injuries take longer to heal. Hyper Mode Even under normal conditions, the God Gundam is as powerful as the Shining Gundam's Super Mode, but this new mobile fighter can also change into a high-performance mode powered by the emotional energy of its pilot Domon Kasshu. In Hyper Mode, the God Gundam's chest opens to reveal an energy multiplier, the wing-like field emitters on its back unfold, its overall performance is increased by 30%, and it can perform a devastating Bakunetsu God Finger attack. Hyper Mode is also used to refer to the state of a Gundam when the fighter reaches his full fighting strength. The entire Gundam becomes engulfed in a gold glow, similar to the Shining Gundam's True Super Mode. Mobile Fighter In the sixth year of the Future Century, the colony nations found themselves locked in a technological cold war, striving to develop ever more powerful mobile suits to assert their dominance over the other colonies. To avert a second Chaos War, they adopted the Gundam Fight proposal, in which the leadership of the United Colonies Federation would be determined through a martial tournament. A new type of high-performance mobile suit, the mobile fighter, was created for use in this contest. Unlike conventional mobile suits, which are controlled with levels, pedals, and switches, all mobile fighters are operated using the Mobile Trace System. Mobile Suit Even before the dawn of the Future Century era, Earth's nations were using the humanoid vehicles called mobile suits to build their orbital space colonies. These early mobile suits were designed for space construction work. However, once the colonies were completed, research began into the military applications of mobile suit technology. The colony nations used their military mobile suits to bring an end to the Earth Chaos War that raged from F.C. 2 to F.C. 4, and their success in this conflict made these machines the weapon of choice in the Future Century era. A half-century later, these mobile suits are still the backbone of the colony nations' fighting forces, defending the space colonies and their territories on Earth. Each colony nation has its own standard types—among them Neo Japan's JMS60 Busshi and JMS71 Nobusshi, Neo America's 29H-A-MS Murphy, Neo France's NF-MS81 Godarl, and Neo Mexico's P-143S Pescatore. Smaller worker mobile suits also remain in use for civilian construction tasks. Mobile Trace System This is the control system used in all mobile fighters, including those which compete in the Gundam Fight. Upon entering the mobile fighter's cockpit, the pilot is wrapped in a form-fitting "fighting suit" made up of microscopic nanomachines. The fighting suit monitors the pilot's motions and physical condition and relays this data to the mobile fighter's computer, which then mirrors the pilot's own movements. The surrounding environment is projected onto the walls of the "virtual cockpit," and external conditions like physical obstructions and battle damage are transmitted back to the pilot via the fighting suit. The result is that the pilot operates the mobile fighter exactly as if it were his or her own body. Sufficiently experienced and powerful pilots, such as Master Asia, Max Burns, Alan Lee, Tris Sergeyrev and Nassius Kircher are able to use the Mobile Trace System without a fighting suit. Fighting Suit A key component of the Mobile Trace System is the fighting suit, a form-fitting costume made up of microscopic nanomachines which is wrapped around the pilot's body when he or she enters the cockpit. This suit monitors the pilot's motions so that they can be replicated, or "traced," by the mobile fighter. External conditions like physical obstructions and battle damage are also transmitted back to the pilot via the fighting suit. A human requires a sufficient amount of strength to withstand the application of the fighting suit. Rain Mikamura, who was not trained as a Gundam Fighter, visibly struggled during the process when she was forced to use the Shining Gundam to defend herself. When a civillian boy attempted to steal the God Gundam, he was nearly crushed to death by the application process, forcing Domon to render the boy unconscious before his body was pulverized. In the Shining Gundam's Super Mode, the Fighting Suit is enveloped in a red glow. In Hyper Mode, the Fighting Suit is enveloped in a gold glow, together with the Gundam. Super Mode The second of the Shining Gundam's high-powered modes. In this form, the Shining Gundam's overall performance is increased by 50%, its speed and offensive power are more than doubled, and the panels of its armor open up to reveal a variety of cooling systems, boosters, and field generators. The Super Mode is powered by the emotional energy of its pilot Domon Kasshu, who at first can only attain this state when he loses control of his rage and passion. True Super Mode Through the instruction of Schwarz Bruder, Domon learns to attain the serene state of mind of a fighter. This unlocked the "True Super Mode", which engulfs the Shining Gundam in a gold glow. This mode is more powerful than the normal Super Mode. Category:Technology